buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules/Guide lines
'Welcome to the rules & guide lines' Here you will learn about the wikis rule's for: 1) Articles/Pages/Blogs/Forums 2) Uploading Images & Videos 3) Factions/Armies/Occupations 4) Chat Rules 5) Role Plays 6) Chat Mods/Admins 7) Penalties -These rules are really simple and easy to learn- Articles/Pages/Blogs/Forums Rule 1: No racial or bias pages. Please don't bring up any of these topics, it is rude to talk about or promote. Rule 2: No political talk, unless its about your race's government or faction. Rule 3: War pages or articles can be created, just make sure both or all sides agree with it. Rule 4: Recolor's are now to a limit. You can add a recolor as a place holder, but please don't go over board with it. Rule 5: No "Marry Sues", try to keep your character balance between his/her power's and weakness's. Rule 6: Character generators and "blank" bases are allowed. Just make sure you give the credit to the maker or owner of the generator or base. Rule 7: Try to use spell & grammar check. I know some of you can't spell right, but it helps other users when they read your page. If you need help with spelling or grammar, contact another member or staff and we'll help you out. Rule 8: If you open up a page for a Role Playing session, it is fine. If you want to make it private, make sure you include "private" in it's title. Also if the role consist with rated "R" or "Mature" content, please put it in the title, to protect younger members Rule 9: No stealing other people's work...seriously. Rule 10: You cannot edit anybody's page without their permission. Rule 11: Ok this rule is about "R" pictures. Try not to upload sex, sey naked, or porn drawings. I know some Canon characters reveal stuff such as Sally Acorn and Rouge, but thats doesn't give you an excuse to put up those pics. Kissing, hugging, and making-out drawings are allowed. Just remember this is a 13+ wiki and we do have young members. Rule 12: If you character is related or in love to any of the other Canon characters must be placed in the alternate universe. This will hopefully cause less confusion. Rule 13: No troll or joke pages, any of these will be deleted. Done multiple times will lead into a "block". Uploading Images & Videos Rule 1: If gore or violence is in the pic or video, please put in its description "viewer discretion is advice". Rule 2: Porn pics or videos are not allowed on this wiki!! Rule 3: We are hosting Canon Character pages on this wiki. There will be a sub page for their fan pic's. Please don't put any fan fic on the main character page unless it is approved by a admin. Rule 4: Recolors can be used for "place holders", but is highly not recommended. Rule 5: Blanks and generator characters are allowed. Rule 6: NO ART WORK STEALING!!! Factions/Armies/Occupation We do promote the use of factions and armies, but they must be limited and follow these guide lines. Note: ''This will not affect "teams" '''Rule 1:' And army must be fair and lead by a character that has training or experience. Rule 2: All army or faction pages that occupy parts of Mobius, must be placed in a alternate universe of Mobius, in its on universe, or on its own world. This will take away all the conflicts that happens on the "canon" Mobius with their "canon" factions. Rule 3: Be real with your army or faction, even if its from other games or eras. Rule 4: You are allowed to have other members in your army, just make sure their up-to-date with events. Rule 5: Treat every member that has an army as equal, even if they have big egos. Chat Rules Rule 1: You must respect other members, chat mods, or admins. Those who don't will be punished. Rule 2: No Cyber-Bullying, we do not tolerate this at ALL!!! This includes things such as picking on the same person everytime, spaming them with ????x???? comments, or just being completely rude to them. Rule 3: Keep all sexual comments or rp's in a private chat. This wiki is opened to members that are 13+, so lets try not to freak them out. Rule 4: Keep these topic's to a limit: ''- Sexual Topic:'' No one wants to here about your sexual life, keep it to yourself. ''- Drug and Smoke Topic: You can say "???: Smoking a cigar" or "???: Drinks a bottle of whiskey", but it is limited. We do not promote the use of any drugs. ''- Politics Topic: This one topic always starts trouble, please try to avoid using. I you do use in during a chat session, try to limit it. ''- Real Life Drama:'' If your talking about your day, how things are going, etc. its fine. Just don't bring up your personal issues that involve with drama. Some people in chat don't want to hear it. ''- Religion Topic:'' Avoid using this topic, it always caused problems. Rule 5: No spamming or trolling the chat. Example of spam: - ????: thjerfsbs seifhsidhnvsj siehfksbdvks aknvslnvs Rule 6: Do not abuse the "so an so PM me", you can ask, but do not spam it. If you fail to listen to this rule you'll be ban from chat for one day. If it continues, you'll be kicked and the penalties will start. Rule 7: We do hold rp's in the main chat room. During that time if you say anything that is not involved or OOC (Out Of Character) with the rp, make sure the comment is either in (( )) { } [ ] / \, or how ever you like. Rule 8: No advertising Rule 9: All main chat Rp's are free to join. Rule 10: You can request a character emotion for Chat Rp's. Rule: 11 Have fun! Role-Playing Rules Rule 1: No Godmodding another members character. This is really rude to do. Rule 2: No Auto-Killing. If you want to kill another character, make sure you have his/her approval. Also to kill another players character with his/her approval, you must have a decent or good way to do it. Rule 3: Sexual role plays are not allowed in main chat. You can however do it in PM's, with his or her approval. Just don't do it if he/she doesn't want to do it or feels uncomfortable to do it. If you experience the other member trying to make you do it, please notify a Chat Mod or Admin at once, also take a screenshot or log the conversation. Rule 4: Role playing in the articles/pages are allowed...go nuts. Rule 5: Do not play as someone else character without his/her permission. Rule 6: Try to be fair when role playing, limit your powers. This involves the "chaos emeralds" users, it is allowed, but please try keeping it at a minimum. Rule 7: Not Metagaming it is very frown upon... Chat Mods/Admins If you are not one of them, you don't have to read this. Rule 1: Respect the Chain of Command. That means if a Admin tells a mod to stop, that means the mod will stop. Breaking this rule could lead to temp. lose of Chat Mod privileges. If done multiple times, his/her mod abilities will be stripped. Rule 2: Must follow all the other rules. Breaking this rule could lead to temp. lose of Chat Mod privileges. If done multiple times, his/her mod abilities will be stripped. Rule 3: You must respect all members, even if they annoy you. Rule 4: Mini Modding is allowed to a limit. This includes giving information to the chat mods and admins. This doesn't mean the Mini Mod has any control over "Higher Up" members. Rule 5: No putting regular members in charge on chat. Rule 6: If theres an issue on chat, Chat Moderators must look at both sides before coming to a conclusion. Penalties We use a simple strike system including 3 warnings 3 kick's and 2 bans. All penalties must be backed up with screenshots, logs, or evidence to proof if the member is guilty or non-guilty of his/her actions. In chat, Chat Moderators must provide evidence before making "kicks" or "bans". If its a important issues and the member wouldn't stop, this can be override. First Warning Second Warning Third Warning First Kick Second Kick Third Kick First Ban- You are allowed to adjust the ban time. Make sure its suited to what rules the person broke. Second Ban- This is a perm. ban, which can last months or years...depending on how bad the cause was. Category:Site administration Category:Archives 2014-2015